


More Than This

by FrostWolf



Category: Shelter (2007), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adam is Sam's nephew not his brother, Always looking for a Beta, Anal Sex, Angst, Bela is Sam's sister, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Humans, John's a drunk, Kid!Adam, Lucifer is Nick, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Shelter AU, Surfing, There will be Destiel - but this is not a Destiel story, This is about Samifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostWolf/pseuds/FrostWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelter AU<br/>In order to be there for his family, Sam gave up his dreams of becoming a lawyer. Now his days consist of working two jobs, caring for his alcohol-addicted father as well as his five year old nephew while putting up with his older sister's lack of responsibility. If he has some free time, he spends it with his on-off girlfriend Jess, or goes surfing with his best friend Gabe.</p>
<p>This changes though as Gabe's older brother Nick comes home for a few weeks and shows Sam, that there is more to life than only giving it for others. But Nick is gay and even if Sam doesn't mind that, there are others in his family who do, forcing Sam to decide once more between his responsibility and his dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So after I watched Shelter a few days ago, I just couldn't stop thinking of it as a perfect Samifer lovestory. And here I am, deciding to give it a try!
> 
> I don't know how long this will be or if I can even update regularly, but I will try. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos, if someone wants to beta this, just let me know. 
> 
> So before you start, you need a short info:
> 
> In this, Bela Talbot is John's daughter as well, and Adam is her son. There will be no supernatural and even though I don't know that much about surfing, I'll try to keep as authentic as possible! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and stuff belong to Supernatural, the storyline and setting to Shelter, though of course, the merge and the additional ideas are mine.
> 
> If anything is unclear, please let me know. Otherwise:
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was a sunny afternoon, just like most days were this season in California. Sam Winchester held his head into the sun rays as he closed off the little diner he worked at: the Roadhouse. The owner, Ellen, trusted him enough to let him close off from time to time, and today – at Thursday – they always closed early, around 5 pm, since she'd spend this day with her daughter Jo. 

Jo was a friend of Sam's, well, sort of. She was best friends with Sam's on-off-girlfriend Jess, so he always saw her at parties. His thoughts lingered at Jess for a few seconds while he set his skateboard to the ground. They were taking a break at the moment anyway, so he shook the thoughts off, speeding through the streets towards the small house his Dad owned.

He opened the door, placing his skateboard right next to it and called out a “I'm home!”. 'Home' was a small cabin in one of the cheaper neighborhoods of the city. Or the 'ghetto' as Gabe liked to call it. The front door led right into a small living room, crammed with an old sofa, his dad's armchair, an old TV and a coffee table. Adam's toys were lying around the room, some empty bottles scattered between them – no one of the adults had yet bothered to tidy up. Two doors let away from the living room – one showing the small, but functioning kitchen, another one leading into the bathroom. There was no garden, no balcony, just a small, spiraling staircase leading up to the four bedrooms. Or well – two bedrooms and two make-shift bedrooms. 

This was where he lived, even now, with his twenty-three years. 

He put off his shoes and went towards the sofa where he could see blond hair peeking out from under the table. 

“Hey Adam.”, he smiled, offering a fist-bump to his five year old nephew. “What're you doing down there, kiddo?” He bent down to peek into blue eyes which lit up as Adam saw him.

“I'm a tiger!”, he explained and growled loudly. Loud enough to shortly wake up John, who obviously had fallen asleep in his armchair. Again. Judging by the smell, Sam was sure that he had just passed out from alcohol. Again. Sam looked at the clock, then sighed, but decided to say nothing. It had been the same for years now, so nothing he hadn't already said would come to his mind. And there was no point in even trying to change his Dad's. 

“Hey Dad. I'm back.”, he greeted, but getting nothing but a grunt for an answer, before John passed out again. Sam didn't even react anymore to that, too used to that sort of behaviour and just turned to Adam. “Hey, where's your Mommy?”, he asked, and Adam peeked out from under the table again.

“She's out with Alastair.”, he replied, wiping his long blond strands out of his face.

“Alastair?”, Sam asked, frowning, but Adam just nodded, saying nothing more. He didn't need to. Sam had heard a lot about Alastair already, but had never seen him. And really? He didn't need to either. “Have you eaten yet?”, he asked the kid, glancing at his father for a moment, then back to Adam who shook his head. “Okay, I'm gonna make some eggs.”, he murmured then and went into the kitchen. “Damnit Bela.”, he swore quietly, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. His sister was two years older than him, but sometimes Sam thought she was at least two years younger. Adam was her responsibility after all! It really was a good thing Sam still lived at home and was able to aid in his upbringing.

 

 

A little while later Sam was on his way to the finer part of the city, Adam secured on the backseat and music filling the air. The Impala was getting really old now, it was rusty and not half as shiny as it once was. If Dean was here to fix it...but no. Sam shook his head as he pulled into the driveway of the grand mansion, painted in a nice, sandy yellow, and surrounded by trees and bushes, as well as carefully arranged sets of flowers. It looked all very tasteful and Sam had to admit, he had always liked this place. He had made a lot of good memories here.

“Wait here, yes?”, he smiled at Adam before hopping out and walking through the arch into the court of the mansion, where he could already see his best friend trying some new stunts on his skateboard, obviously having been waiting for Sam. 

“Hey man!”, the blond greeted him with a wide grin as soon as he came into view, stopping short on his board. 

“The Gabester!”, Sam grinned back, calling him by his old nickname. “Hey man. Are you ready? Adam's in the car.”, he motioned over his shoulder before pulling Gabriel into a hug. When Sam was the ghetto-kid, Gabe was the rich kid. They were friends since childhood, always sitting next to each other right up to their graduation. Now Sam worked two jobs while Gabe went to an expensive university, having changed his subjects three times already and was just enjoying life. Right now though, he was on a good way on becoming a famous doctor in a few years – if he didn't change his mind once more. And though Gabe was just the same age as Sam, he always seemed to be more...childish and youthful, drinking all night and sleeping around, while on the other hand still being addicted to suckers and Pokémon.

“All done.”, Gabriel answered, hugging Sam back, even if his head was only reaching to Sam's shoulder. Or not even. Gabe was really tiny and Sam was really huge and they'd never stop teasing each other about it. Together they walked back to the car, Sam putting Gabriel's heavy backpack into the trunk while Gabe took his skateboard with him to the front seat.

“So...Vegas, right?”, Sam turned to him as soon as he got into the car.

“Yeah.”, Gabe grinned, “Sex, drugs and Rock'n'Roll, I'm telling you, mooseman. This will be awesome. I heard the girls are damn hot down there.”, he winked at Sam, before turning around. “Hey, half-pint! You doin' fine?”, he asked Adam, holding his hand up for a fist bump. Sam was pleased to see Adam bumped his fist immediately – after all, he had shown it to him.

“I'm cool.”, the kid stated with a toothy grin. Gabe and Adam always got along well. Maybe because Gabe wouldn't stop sneaking him sweets. 

“Sure you are.”, Gabe answered with a wide grin, rolling down the window to let the air ruffle his golden hair. Some time they just drove in silence, enjoying the music and the sun warming the car, before Sam decided to pick up the conversation again.

“Girls, hm?”, he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. “What about Kali?”

“Don't say her name.”, Gabe just said lightheartedly, popping a sucker into his mouth. “She's like a star in the sky that I can never reach and so I decided to stay on earth and have some other pussy while she keeps sparkling all she wants.”

“Gabe, language.”, Sam hissed, frowning at his friend.

“What? He's asleep anyway.”, Gabe snorted and motioned towards Adam with his sucker.

“I'm not!”, Adam suddenly protested though his eyes stayed closed.

“You're a smart one.”, Gabe murmured around the sucker and Sam laughed.

“Yeah, he keeps doing that. Pretending to be asleep to be able to listen in on us.”

“Smart, as I said.”, the blond nodded, then looked at Sam. “What about you? Will you be okay while I'm gone for a few weeks?” The question was voices like a joke, but there was genuine concern in Gabe's amber eyes. And this was just why Sam loved Gabe the way he did. 

“Sure.”, he shrugged, though he had to admit, he'd miss Gabe. Since his school was nearby, Gabe was always able to continue living at home, getting picked up by a fancy bus every morning and getting dropped off right on point at 4 pm. Like this, they could see each other every day – or every few days if it became stressy again. 

“I mean. You and Jess broke up again, didn't you.”, Gabe shot him a sideways glance.

“We're...just taking a break.”, Sam explained. “It's complicated.”

“You know...one day she just won't come back.”, Gabriel warned him, frowning. “You can't leave her hanging forever, dude. I mean...for how long have you guys been together? Since you were fifteen? That's 8 years, man.”

“Actually, it's only five years and three weeks.”, Sam murmured, stoically staring ahead. “We took a...couple of breaks.” Which was true. Jess and him...they worked. She was his best friend, she meant so much to him, that sometimes, a relationship wasn't the right thing. They'd fight. They'd disagree. But he knew, at least he could always count on Jess. And Gabe, to be fair. Even if all those others failed him, Gabe and Jess were always by his side.

“Just be careful, Sammitch.”, Gabriel said, soundly pulling his sucker from his lips. “Jess won't wait forever.” 

“Don't worry about it.”, Sam smiled softly at Gabriel as he pulled up on the parking lot where a bunch of boys were already waiting for Gabe. “Just...have fun. Win a lot of money, break some girls' heart and get wasted, right? But...gimme a call every now and then, right?”, he asked as they got out of the car, taking Gabe's things out of the trunk. Gabe hugged him tightly, nodding. 

“Sure thing. Won't leave you hanging.”, he promised, then saluted towards Adam. “Yo kiddo! See you in a few weeks then. Take care of your Uncle for me.”

“Alright!”, Adam smiled back, fumbling with a chocolate bar that had somehow ended up in his hands. Sam shook his head fondly. 

“See ya, Sammy!”, Gabriel waved at him again, before heading off to his friends who were cheering as he reached them. Gabe was damn popular – he always had been – and so Sam watched with a smile as the small bus departed towards Vegas.

 

Sam's room wasn't exactly small, but the two beds in it definitely made the space look crammed. He never cared much since he graduated, it wasn't as if he was spending much time in his room anyway. His room was clean, the walls painted white with some photos pinned to it, all showing Dad, Mom, Bela and Sam in various states of age. A new stack of pictures of Adam was lying on his desk but he hadn't gotten to put them up yet. 

There was another stack of photos hidden deep in his closet, but he rarely ever looked at them. He just couldn't. 

Sam was relaxed, reading his book about criminal law, as he heard a loud noise. Bottles banging, laughing. He sighed and looked up, but Adam was fast asleep next to him. The kid had started sleeping in his room about two years ago after a nightmare and had just never moved out anymore. Sam didn't mind. He thought it was cute.

He went back to reading, thinking. His day had been long, even though it was only 7 pm yet. He had plenty of time left, but he couldn't leave Adam alone with his Dad, not when John was drinking himself into oblivion all the time. He had every reason to, but Sam wished his father had just more of a spine to pull himself out of this again. Sure, right now it was exceptionally worse, like always during this month of the year and Sam knew he'd break down himself, if he didn't have Jess and Gabe and, most of all, Adam to look after.

Right now, he was just waiting for Bela to come home already. Where was she? Still out with Alastair? He really hoped not. 

The sound of breaking glass and sudden giggles made him frown and get up from bed. He went over to kiss Adam's forhead, straightening his blankets out, before making his way down towards the kitchen. 

“Bela?”, he asked, rounding the corner, only to be greeted by the sight of two girls sitting on the floor, giggling helplessly and a broken bottle of beer in between them. At least it had been empty already. “What the hell...”, he murmured and that was when Bela noticed him.

“Saaaammy!”, she slurred, smiling widely at him. “I didn't hear you comin'.”

“Yeah, I noticed. What's wrong, weren't you out with your boyfriend?”, Sam frowned and then kneeled to pick up the pieces of glass before any of the two drunk women could hurt themselves. He wrinkled his nose at her. “Dear gods, how much did you drink already?”

“Al had to leave. Got a call from some guy at Portland.”, she explained, sounding a little more sober now. “And just...a few bottles. Nothing serious.”, she promised. Sam just glanced at her, an annoyed look on his face.

“Sammy, don't be like that.” The girl next to her, Lilith he remembered, winked at him. Her dress was cut deep so she was showing a lot of cleavage. A nice addition to her pouty lips and the blond curls. All in all, a nice view, Sam judged, if she wasn't smelling like his dad. “You can always join in. You'd make a...very good addition.” And if she wasn't trying to seduce him that obviously. Her coy attitude actually did nothing to Sam, not now. Even if she was his type – blond hair and blue eyes did _things_ to Sam – she just didn't feel right to him. Besides, he had Jess, so there was no need for a quick fuck. Besides, he wasn't even the type for that. Anymore.

“No, thanks. I was actually thinking about going outside for a few hours.”, he said and went to throw the glass into the waste bin, before taking a broom and swiping the floor to get rid of the last of the shards. The last thing he needed was Adam having bloody feet because Bela couldn't keep her shit together.

“Outside? But it'll get dark!”, Bela protested. “And what about Adam-”

“Adam is asleep.”, Sam just interrupted her. “And it won't get dark for another few hours. Have fun and...try to keep it down.”, he murmured, turning around to walk to the door, putting on his shoes, grabbing the keys and his bag before quickly slipping out of the house. 

Once outside, he slowly breathed in. Sam disliked alcohol. Alcohol brought out the worst of people. His Dad lost himself in liquor for too long so he considered himself mentally scarred. And his sister? She only showed him that he was right. Or maybe it wasn't the alcohol – he just didn't like drunks. They'd cry, get violent or so clingy he wouldn't get rid of them for hours. Sure, Sam had been drunk before as well. There was no way he hadn't been, not with Gabe as his best friend. But since Adam was born, he hadn't even touched a bottle anymore. 

Gabe always said that with the alcohol, he had given up some of his happiness as well.

Sam thought that was a lot of bullshit. He _was_ happy. Sometimes. He just had different things to care about now. Raising Adam, keeping the house, his Dad, his jobs...no. There just wasn't time to give himself into the sweet oblivion of a good drinking. 

He drove up to Gabe's house, entering the backyard with the spare key he owned. It didn't work on the whole house, but it worked on the backyard. And he didn't need anything else, since here was where they stored their surfboards.

Gabe and Sam had learnt surfing even before they could properly walk. He had grown up on the waves. And it still was the place he'd flee to when everything just got too much. Or when he needed to think. When he wanted to remember. 

Sam quickly stripped, not bothering with hiding. The backyard was surrounded by high hedges – all artfully trimmed – and he knew nobody was home, since Gabe's Dad Chuck was taking a round-the-world-trip. Sam vaguely thought to remember Gabe telling him he was living with some native tribes in Africa right now. He didn't really care. Chuck had been a cool guy, but a not-so-cool-Dad. And Gabe's mother had divorced from Chuck even before Gabe was out of kindergarten, leaving her ex-husband to deal with their two kids. Having shitty parents was probably what Sam and Gabe bonded over. 

He got into his wetsuit, pulling up the zipper, before grabbing his board and carrying it to his car where he'd strap it on the Impala's roof, feeling a grin spread on his lips.

 

The drive to the beach took him about twenty minutes. It was closer to Gabe's home than to his own, one of the reasons he stored his board with Gabe rather than trying to fit it into the small space of their house. Finding a place where Adam couldn't knock over the things he wanted to store was becoming increasingly difficult, since the kid just didn't seem to stop growing. 

Sam couldn't help a small smile at that thought while he unstrapped his board and went to the beach, throwing his towel to the ground and dropping his shoes and socks right next to it, before heading straight for the waves. The sun was already getting down, but he didn't care. He just needed to feel the waves, the cool water swirling around his feet feeling like salvation, as he paddled out into the sea. He dived in as soon as he felt the water was deep enough, keeping one hand on the board while he stayed under water for longer than needed, just enjoying the way every sound just vanished and he was surrounded by nothing but silence.

For that few seconds, his thoughts calmed and he felt his body come to a rest, relaxing after another hard day. Sam enjoyed it fullheartedly, granting himself those few seconds of peace in his stressful life. As he emerged from the water, he was smiling. Open and free, like he hadn't in a long time. Climbing back onto his board, he paddled into the first wave, waiting for just the right moment to stand up on his board, balancing his weight perfectly while he cut through the waves, feeling the water on his skin, enjoying the wind in his hair.

Here, on his board, surrounded by nothing but dark water, waves and wind, he felt truly free, truly like himself again. Like the guy he had been six years ago. 

Another wave approached and Sam paddled up again, feeling his muscles work the familiar motions, which came to him easier than riding a bicycle. This moment was just for him. Just for awkward, nerdy Sam. And he felt good.

Simply good.

 

A few hours later, Sam felt exhausted, but in a good way. He was smiling as he drove back to Gabe's place, dropping off his board and thinking about how he'd most likely find Bela fast asleep on the couch, her friend occupying her bed. Adam would hopefully sleep as well, while John most likely wouldn't be home before 4 am.

He sighed, making sure his board was secured before he stepped back and steeled himself for returning home, shaking off the careless, happy feeling in order to take on the role as an adult once again, for Adam. For his family.

With one glance back at his board, he turned around, walking towards his car, getting in and driving off.

He didn't notice the lights behind the windows of Gabe's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Thanks for the positive reaction to the first chapter! I'm posting the second now, but I have to warn you people, I couldn't read it over once more since I'm going to Italy in a few hours and now I just don't have the time for it. But I didn't want to leave you waiting for another weeks, so here it is!
> 
> Also, some of you might have noticed that I used some of the dialogues and am staying pretty close to the movie at the moment. I do this especially since I want to follow the general plot line, but also especially to set the scene in the beginning! I will distance me a little more in later chapters, still following the story line, but adding new things more often, but right now I have to keep close in order to give you - especially those who don't know Shelter - the right setting.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Sunday was Sam's favourite day of the week. It was the only day he actually had for himself, since the Roadhouse didn't need him there – they always had students working on the weekends – and the little shop he was working at whenever he wasn't at Ellen's was closed. Sure, he had walked Bones today, their old neighbor's dog. Mrs. Deray was a nice woman, but she couldn't walk really well anymore. In her small house, she was fine, only having the company of her loyal dog left, she had felt bad for not being able to let him out anymore. So Sam had offered her to walk Bones twice a day. He didn't ask for any payment, of course, but Mrs. Deray insisted on always sticking a few dollars in his pocket when he brought the dog back. She was like the grandmother he never had to him.

This morning though Sam finally decided to put up the photos of Adam in their room. Adam was helping him excitedly, putting the pins in the wall with gusto he hadn't expected from the small guy. They decorated Adam's side of the room a little more, all the time the kid was babbling about every topic that came to his mind – mostly dinosaurs and the firefighters, he really loved those. Sam didn't have to say much, he just kept the smile on his face, content that Adam didn't seem to have noticed any of his mother's escapades a few days prior. 

It was noon when they were finally done and Adam was off, waking Bela so she would put together lunch for them. Sam had stayed in his room and was currently trying to reach Jess. Two times he was already led to the mailbox, and this time was no different. He had hoped she was free this night, but obviously, she was busy right now – or just wanted to ignore him. It could be both. Jess didn't ignore him often, but sometimes during their breaks, she just needed time for herself. Sam respected that.

So shortly after he went into the kitchen, seeing that Bela was already up – still wearing nothing but a loose shirt and some boxershorts she loved to wear – joking around with Adam who was sitting on the counter, trying the tomatoes she was cutting. Sam smiled at the picture. It were those times he loved with his family.

“Hey there.”, he said, leaning down to her and kissing her head, before ruffling Adam's blonde hair. “Needing any help?” Bela laughed and swatted his arm with the hand that wasn't holding the knife.

“Sure. Cut those vegetables, will you? We got them yesterday from the store. They are mostly fresh.”, she winked at him. Bela worked full time in a store, a bigger one than Sam. She had studied business, but had to stop as soon as she got pregnant with Adam. Sure, the father had done the best he could as well, but with everything happening in that one year, neither Bela nor Sam had the chance to start or continue studying. So she went and applied for an apprenticeship in that shop. She had stayed there, getting halfway decent payment, relying on Sam more than she liked. 

And after Kenny Milligan died in a car crash soon after he married Bela, they were left to pick up the shards. The life insurance going to waste on paying back any debts Kenny had left, student loans or credits he had borrowed, trying to get his family a better life.

Sam looked over at his sister while she laughed with her kid. She had kept his name and he knew she was still missing him, trying to fill the loss and the feeling of helplessness with people like Alastair and a full bottle of whiskey. 

But it were times like that in which Sam knew they pulled themselves out of it. They made it work. Most of the times, Adam was a happy kid. He was quiet, having seen more than other kids his age, but they had done their best to keep him a kid. Most of the time they succeeded. Or Sam did. 

“Can you bring him over to the Trans today?” Bela's words rouse him from his thoughts.

“Hm?”, Sam looked up. “What's wrong? I thought you wanted to bring him there since Linda invited you over for tea?”, he asked, frowning.

“Well...”, Bela started, the knife in her hand coming to a stop. She seemed to make an intake of breath before she looked up. “Well, Alastair called this morning. He said he had a surprise for me this afternoon.”, she said, her eyes daring him to judge her. “I said yes.” 

Sam looked at her, his eyebrows drawn together. He didn't like that. His week had been stressy, he hadn't made it to the beach but once and that only for a few hours. He had wanted to just relax today, instead once more he was needed by his family. Not that he saw Adam as a chore – he just didn't like how easily Bela traded her time with her child for that man.

“Sam, don't...don't look at me like that. I will be back to pick him up, I promise. It's just the one drive. I'm sure you can make that when you go out to the beach?” She had put on her pleading face and Sam watched her for a few seconds, before his eyes wandered to Adam, who had grown quiet, staring at the two adults with concern on his small face. Sam sighed.

“Alright. I take him. It's...no problem at all.”, he said, resuming to cutting vegetables. And if he did that just a little more aggressive than before, well...he was sure nobody would notice.

 

After dinner Sam made sure their Dad hadn't died over night. After bringing his father some food and then leaving him to brood over old photos, he went to fetch Adam so they could leave. He had called in with the Trans, telling Linda they'd be coming earlier. He hadn't asked, just told him to come whenever they wanted. Apparently Kevin had been excited to see Adam all day anyway, so she wasn't unhappy of him stopping to ask when they'd finally arrive.

Kevin was Adam's best friend from Kindergarten, they'd go to school together in a few months and Adam spent the majority of his time there when neither Sam nor Bela could take him to their jobs. Or when they just needed some time for themselves. Linda had greeted him with a smile and a packed lunchbox for the beach. Sam hadn't tried to refuse – Linda Tran was a stubborn woman who always got what she wanted, he had to learn that from a young age. And so he just smiled and thanked her, before he was finally on his way to Gabe's.

Arriving there, he parked on the empty parking lot in the front of the house, going straight for the backyard. He smiled as he looked at his board, his body instantly relaxing. His fingers trailed over the underside and he frowned a little. He had to attend to his board and that soon. Or right now, actually. So he went to the small garden shed where he knew that Gabe stored his utensils. Surely his friend wouldn't mind if Sam borrowed some of his tools.

Sam was so focused on scrubbing off the small salt crystals he had noticed were forming on the underside, that he didn't notice the figure slowly approaching him from behind, watching him for a moment with a smirk forming on his face.

“Didn't know that we have burglars polishing the boards now. Or did I just miss something while I was away?” Sam whirled around, startled as he heard the deep voice. He was surprised to find a tall, broad guy standing there smirking, his sandy blond hair sleep ruffled, but his eyes which were of a rare ice blue wide awake, piercing right through him. Sam was out of words for a few seconds, the fact that the guy standing there wasn't wearing any more than sweatpants, still holding a breakfast bowl, the spoon currently in his mouth, wasn't helping at all. Or the tattoos which stretched over his arms and a part of his hip.

“I'm...not a burglar if I have a key.”, he finally answered, as the blonde eyebrows wandered up the pale forehead. “I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was here. Gabe gave me the key, he said I could store the board here – do you mind?”, he asked. The man just chuckled quietly.

“No, not at all. I arrived a few days prior, so no worries.”, he narrowed his eyes for a second, before his lips stretched into a lopsided grin. “You're little Sammy? Damn you've grown. You know that Jack got the beans to plant them in, not to eat them, right?” Sam huffed at that. 

“Did you just compare me to giant bean poles?”, he asked, frowning. “I guess I shouldn't expect anything else from Gabe's brother, right?”, he snorted, before smiling. “Hey Nick. Long time no see.”

“You got that right.”, Nick nodded, pointing the spoon at him as he casually leaned against the wooden wall of the shed. “I believe last time I saw you was on your graduation five years ago.”

“You remember that?”, Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. Sure, he had stood next to Gabe and Sam distantly remembered Gabe's brother shaking his hand, but he had practically forgotten how the guy looked. 

“You were the best of the whole school. How could I forget that? It was my golden ticket into teasing Gabe for the next few years.”, Nick smirked at him. “He was positively furious that he was only fifth best.” Sam snorted a quiet laughter, lowering the sponge from the board as he turned around fully. 

“You haven't changed at all as it seems.”, he said with a slight grin. Gabe continued to fume about how his brother would tease the hell out of him, or them having prank-competitions. It was hilarious. Though, sometimes Sam had accidentally fallen prey to those pranks.

“You have.”, Nick just gave back, then looking at the boards. “You're still out riding on the waves?”, he asked, his eyes growing a little distant as he looked at the boards, as if he was in thought.

“Yeah, though not as often as I'd like to.”, Sam turned to look at the boards as well.

“Why not?”, Nick asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Well...the jobs keep me up...I have to take care of Dad and Adam...”, he shrugged. “I don't know, I just don't get here as often anymore.”

“Yeah, I can kinda understand that.”

“What about you? Are you still surfing?”, Sam asked. He had seen Nick often out there with his friends – or with Gabe whom he'd taught.

“Naah.”, Nick shook his head. “Not anymore.” He sighed and looked once more at the boards. “I missed the ocean, to be honest.” Sam's eyebrows shot up.

“Dude. You live in San Francisco.”

“I do. It's just not...the same.”, Nick shrugged. “I don't know. There are always other things to do I guess.”, then he shot Sam a sideways look. “Besides, I didn't have any friends to surf with there.” Sam could hardly believe that. He thought San Francisco would have some surfers as well, since the city was right next to the ocean. But maybe Nick just didn't have many friends? He looked at the boards again.

“Wanna go out?”, he asked, motioning at them. 

“What, surfing?”, Nick looked at him, surprised, before walking over, trailing his fingers over the material. “Why not? I'm pretty sure I can still kick your ass.”, he snarked.

Sam narrowed his eyes and snorted. “I positively doubt that.”, he just said. They stared at each other for a second.

“Let me get some clothes, I'll be right back.”, Nick said, his icy blue eyes sparkling with the challenge. 

“Don't take too long!”, Sam called after him. He went to strap the boards on his car while waiting for Nick to get ready. Leaning against the car, Sam huffed and smiled, shaking his head. He hadn't expected ever seeing Nick again. They had always gotten along fine – the few times he actually conversed with Nick. He was quite a little older than Gabe and had moved out as soon as he was off age so Sam didn't have many memories of him.

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. Nick had been rather fast, though the bag he carried looked like it was a little dusty. “They still left my old equipment in my wardrobe. I doubt anyone opened it in years. Well, Gabe maybe, to steal my stuff from time to time.”, he told Sam as he loaded his bag into the trunk. “I really hope the suit still fits.”

“Well, you're definitely broader than I remember.”, Sam said, climbing into the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot as soon as Nick had closed his door. 

“Why Sammy, telling me I'm fat?”, Nick asked, mock offended. Sam paused, for a moment looking at the dark green shirt covering Nick's form. Fat? No, definitely not.

“Just a little.”, he teased though and received a light punch to the shoulder. 

“Says the boy who had the cutest round cheeks I ever saw on a child.” At this Sam looked positively mortified. 

“You did not!”, he shouted, making Nick snicker. 

“Oh, we have quite some baby photos of you. I'll look for them in the next days.”, he promised with a mean grin. Sam shook his head exasperatedly. 

 

 

The beach was thankfully mostly empty as they arrived. They managed to get just the few hours between the morning-surfers and the evening-surfers. Most people didn't surf on the afternoon here since they either had to work or care for their family. And those who did mostly were here teaching the art of surfing to their children.

Nick and Sam quickly changed into their neoprene suits, before unstrapping the boards and making their way over to the ocean. At the first steps, Nick seemed to be hesitant, as if he was savoring the moment, appreciating the way the waves rolled around his legs, before he looked up, the same mischievous glint in his eyes, a grin spreading over his face. Sam had seen that look on Gabe's face so often – and still he wasn't prepared for the splash of salt water hitting him square in the face. 

He heard Nick's deep laughter and watched as he dove into the water. Sam shuddered against the cold water dripping from his face, before he dove under as well, his body acclimating to the cold pretty quickly. As he came up again, Nick was already paddling out into the waves and Sam was quick to follow him.

In the next few hours Sam had to learn that Nick hadn't lost any of his talent on the board even if he hadn't been surfing for years now. Sure, at the start he'd been a little wobbly, but it took him not even half an hour to ride on the waves with the same aggressive elegance he'd always possessed. 

Sam had lost himself in the pleasure of the cool water as well, feeling the rush of endorphines he always felt when being out here. But having Nick with him proved to be fun as well. They continued their light banter, a real conversation not possible as they tried to catch each and every wave worth the ride. 

At the end of the day, Sam was pretty exhausted, but really, really happy. Nick and him were lying on the beach, staring up at the setting sun, still wet and panting. 

“This”, Nick started, his voice a little raspy from swallowing that much salt water, “This was a damn good idea, Sammy.”, he said, turning his head to look at Sam, wiping a dark blonde strand off his forehead with one hand.

“Yeah, I agree.”, Sam smiled. “I can't believe you stopped surfing, honestly.”

“I can't either now.”, Nick said with a little huff. “I certainly missed that.” He turned back to the sun. “You're pretty good. I mean, I still kick your ass. But you're better than Gabe.”

“Thanks. I guess.”, Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling.

“Tell me – how's your family?”, Nick suddenly changed the topic, looking curious. “Haven't seen Bela in ages. Does she still do this thing with her hands, you know, every time she tries to explain something-” Sam couldn't help a loud laugh.

“Flailing aimlessly? God yes, she does! She's confusing Adam to hell with it.”, he said and Nick chuckled alongside him. “But otherwise? She's Bela, I think. I didn't notice much of a change. Still working in that shop, still having no luck with the guys...”, he shrugged. He really didn't want to tell Nick about how fucked up Bela had become over all this.

“And you, you're still babysitting?”, Nick asked. Sam's eyebrows shot up and he looked at the other man. “Oh, stop it. Gabe complained to me about a hundred times about how you wouldn't have enough time for him anymore.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, well, Adam needs me. And I really don't mind. I mean, he's my family.” Nick just nodded at that, looking thoughtfully.

“Yeah, sure.”, he said shortly after. “Must be five now, right?”

“Yeah.”, Sam smiled at that, “He's really grown. I barely noticed and suddenly, he's going to school in a few months.”, he shook his head. 

“Must be a cute kid.”

“He definitely is.”, Sam nodded. “Do you have kids?”, he then asked, realizing how Gabe never said anything about his brother having a girlfriend or being married.

“Me?”, Nick turned to look at him, his eyes displaying absolute incredulity. “No. No, I don't have kids.” Sam felt as if he had missed something and so he rather just shut up about it. They lay in comfortable silence, until Nick spoke again.

“What about Dean? I don't think you said something about him?” Sam felt himself go pale and he had to swallow. Oh dear god, what should he say? It was such an innocent question, but Sam felt like it was too much, like it was strangling him. 

“Hey Sam!” His head shot up at the voice coming from the nearby parking lot and he swore he was never so relieved to see Jess' blonde hair as she lifted her arm in a greeting wave.

“Hi Jess!”, Sam got up and quickly made his way over to her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips which made her giggle. “I didn't know you were coming – what are you doing here?”, he asked her, but made sure not to sound in any way offending. Jess just smiled at him.

“Ah, you know, some friends and I thought about going to the beach, maybe making some barbeque...drinking some beer...”, she shrugged. “Hey, why don't you just join us?”, she asked and Sam thought about it. Maybe he could. After all, the afternoon had been amazing, so why not just staying a little longer? 

“Who's that?”, Jess asked him quietly, ripping him out of his thoughts. He quickly turned only to see Nick casually strolling over to them. He wore that lopsided grin again Sam had quickly come to associate with him.

“Oh, that. That's Nick, Gabe's brother? You remember him?”, he asked, just as Nick arrived, holding a hand up for a casual wave. 

“Ah, yeah I do.”, Jess said, her eyes obviously looking him up and down as if she was trying to see if he was a friend or not. Sam bit his lip as the two stared at each other, warm blue eyes meeting icy ones, before motioning over his shoulder. 

“I'll...go and help Brady with the firewood.”, he murmured, quickly making his way over to greet the other boy. Still, he could hear their conversation even though they didn't speak particularly loud.

“So you're Gabe's brother?”

“Or that I've been told. Can't shake off the thought he was adopted though.”

Jess snorted.

“Yeah, I see the familiarity. Anyway, I'm Jess, Sam's girlfriend-”

“I remember you. Sure, you were thirteen at that time, but I think you puked all over Daddy's new carpet.”

“Oh, that's embarassing. I really had hoped people would just forget that.”

“Well, it stunk for weeks. Thanks for that though – the carpet was horrible.”

He could hear her laughter.

“You still put up with his shit?”

“Well yeah. It seems so, right?”

“I'm not sure if I should congratulate you or pity you.”

“You're so full of charm, aren't you?”

“Only Tuesdays. And every third weekend.”

“Oh dear Lord. Let's just get the beer!” More laughter. Sam felt relieved. He would have hated to have to witness his friends fighting.

 

But actually, they seemed to get along just fine. After Jess had extended the invitation to Nick as well, they had gathered around a campfire, the sound of the incoming waves behind them and the dark sky littered with stars above them. Sam laughed and chatted and felt so much at peace like he hadn't in quite some time. Nick was quietly nursing his beer, quipping in a remark or two whenever he deemed it necessary, but Sam got the vibe that he was enjoying himself as well. 

“So, where are you living, Gabe's brother?”, Brady asked after some time. He was bad with names and already a little too deep into his bottle. 

“San Francisco.”, Nick answered and Sam was amazed as to notice that he hadn't even the slightest slur in his voice. Either he was good at pretending, or he certainly knew how to hold his liquor – or both.

“What, really?”

“Yep. The city of the lost souls and talented artists of all kind.” Nick said with a theatrical hand gesture.

“So what, you're an artist then?”, Brady asked. Nick just huffed a laughter. 

“You could say that.”

“So...do you have an artist's name?”

“Yeah. It's called my surname.”

“Smartass.”, Brady grumbled and Nick just chuckled and clanked bottles with him.

Sam sat squeezed between Nick and Brady and was content sipping his lemonade, as of course Brady had to ruin it – partially. Well, actually, Sam just didn't want to think about it.

“So what's with you and Jess now?”, he ellbowed Sam in the side. “You know, you shouldn't leave her waiting.”

“I'm not, we just...we take a break, that's all.”, Sam murmured, frowning. 

“Honestly, what's wrong with you? Look at her, she's gorgeous! How can you even resist that? You have to be a fag not to find that appealing!” Nick stood up next to him, walking over to the ocean. Sam frowned and stood as well. “Oh come on, I'm just asking! I mean...if you take a break, you don't mind if I make a move on her, do you? Do you?” But Sam didn't answer to Brady's calls. 

“Holy hell, that tastes like fucking shit.” Sam chuckled at hearing Nick's quiet swearing.

“Well, not all of us can live of the finest wines, I'm sorry to break it to you.”

“Wines? Oh really, I'm not the type for wines.”, Nick shook his head, deeply breathing in the cool air. “Damn I missed this.”, he murmured, before looking at Sam. “How long is this between you and Jess going?”, he asked. Sam shrugged. 

“Since I was fifteen.”

“Wow. That's long.” Sam nodded. 

“Are you in a relationship?” Nick chuckled quietly.

“Naah. Actually, I just broke up.” Sam looked up. 

“Oh, this is the reason you're here!”

“No, no no no. It isn't.”, Nick said, a slight grin on his face, before frowning. “Actually...it really is. Got kicked out of our flat, so I decided to get out of there for some time.”

“Ouch.”, Sam said, patting Nick's shoulder in sympathy. 

“Oh, don't pity me, I'm not sad. Maybe a little pissed that it was over so fast. I expected a little more shouting.”

“God, you're helpless.”, Sam snorted. He opened his mouth to say anything more, as his mobile rang. “Sorry, I-”

“Go ahead.”, Nick nodded, taking another sip of his beer, grimacing, while Sam picked up his phone.

“Bela? What's the matter – is something with Adam?”, he asked, concern tinting his voice.

“Saaaaam!”, her voice was slurred and he could hear her stumble over something. “Adam's still at the Trans, can you pick him uuuup?” Sam took a second to take a look at his watch. It was past midnight.

“He's still there?”

“I forgot, 'm sorry...”

“You forgot him?”

“Don't talk to me like that! If you don't want to, then I'll-”

“No, don't...don't drive, Bela.”, Sam closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. “I'll get him. Don't worry.”

“I knew you'd do it! Thanks, you're the best brother in the world!” Sam didn't want to hear it. Damnit, a surprise she had said. Not getting shit assed drunk. He simply turned off the conversation, sighing heavily as he turned to Nick.

“Babysitting again?”, he just asked with that raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, Bela is...she's...I'm sorry. I have to get Adam now, and I promised Jess to give her a ride, do you...” But Nick just waved his hand.

“Ah, don't bother. I'll find a ride somehow.”, he gave Sam that lopsided smile again. “Guess I'll see you around, Sammy.”, he raised his hand, before turning and walking back towards the fire. Sam watched him for a second, before shaking his head in amusement, walking over to Jess so they could go and get his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I'm a little anxious about my Nick? I don't know, I hope he's fine. Let me know what you think if you have time! Any once again, sorry of the many flaws this chapter most likely has - I'll reread it as soon as I'm back from Italy, I promise!


End file.
